The invention relates to a furniture hinge having a first hinge portion to be fixed to a furniture carcass, a second hinge portion having a hinge cup to be fixed to a movably-mounted furniture part, and at least one hinge axis by which the first hinge portion and the second hinge portion are connected to one another. The furniture hinge further includes a spring device for moving the furniture hinge from a predetermined angular position into a fully closed position and/or into a fully open position. A first end region of the spring device is supported on a bearing portion inserted into the hinge cup. A convex control curve interacts from the predetermined angular position towards the fully closed position and/or fully open position with the spring device. The furniture hinge further includes a pressure portion having a counter contour which can be pressed against the control curve by the spring device. The counter contour has a concave section at least over a region. The concave section is formed complementary to the convex control curve.
DE 30 40 287 A1 discloses a furniture hinge having a hinge cup in which a helical spring and a pressure portion being acted upon by the helical spring are arranged. The spring-loaded pressure portion interacts with a convex control curve of a control element so that the hinge cup, together with the furniture part connected therewith, can be pressed into the fully closed position and/or into the fully open position. The pressure portion, for bearing against the control curve, has a wedge-shaped tip which is considerably loaded by the force of the spring device. Due to the small contact surface between the pressure portion and the control curve, there are point contacts with high surface pressure which result in premature wearing of these components and which restrict the force of the spring device. Moreover, the movement behavior of the furniture hinge, in particular upon a change in direction of the movable furniture part, is not satisfactory. In addition, the hinge cup needs to be equipped with a longitudinal bore so that the pressure portion and the spring device can be arranged within the hinge cup. Accordingly, the hinge cup is therefore a special design so that the manufacture in large numbers is relatively uneconomic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,261 discloses a furniture hinge with a hinge cup which is hingedly connected via a hinged axis to a door-sided fitting portion. Arranged on the door-sided fitting portion is a pressure portion being pre-stressed by a helical spring, wherein the pressure portion presses against a control curve arranged on the hinged axis. The concave counter contour of the pressure portion thereby interacts with a convex section of the control curve in order for a high torque to be transmitted. Because of the arrangement of the pressure portion on the door-sided fitting portion, a relatively large installation space is required.